Superheroes
by Natvern
Summary: Une coïncidence explosive; Qui aurait pensé que ce genre d'événements mènerait deux héros à se former? Le duo improbable d'un Levi suicidaire et d'un Eren qui fait vœu d'éradiquer tous les criminels, à voir qui des deux arrivera à accomplir son objectif en premier.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _ _how our story starts when another life wants to end.__

Il aurait peut-être pu se soucier de la scène en question; de combien cliché cette lame de rasoir entre ses mains semblait et de l'endroit qui allait signer son dernier soupir. Il voyait son reflet dans le miroir, et dans la pénombre, la lumière tamisée du salon, se frayait un passage par la porte entrouverte et éclairait à moitié son visage dévoré par les cernes. Il voyait dans ses traits, tous les maux de son existence, tous les pêchés de sa pauvre vie et quelque part, peut-être, le désespoir de ses rêves oubliés. Il ne voyait que tout ce qu'il avait raté, rien de ce qu'il avait accompli. Pour preuves : Il n'y avait rien. Rien que la figure d'un comptable, passant sa vie derrière un bureau, se satisfaisant de ce qu'il avait déjà et ne trouvant une once de liberté qu'en trompant celle qui devait partager sa vie.

L'image de sa femme, enceinte, lui revint. Pas un sourire. Seulement des larmes. Il revoyait ses erreurs, essayait de remémorer quand tout avait mal tourné, mais il était dans l'incapacité de se faire un jugement clair dans quoique ce soit.

Puis, il se rappela des bouteilles d'alcool sur sa commode et tout lui semblait plus clair.

Il avait tout raté, depuis le début.

Maniaque, déloyal, alcoolique et ennuyeux. Qui se soucierait de cette vie ? Qui se soucierait de ce quelqu'un qui se décidait enfin à quitter le monde des mortels ? C'était son énième tentative. Mais, il le savait. Cette fois, ça serait la bonne. Sa main tremblait et la lame, lui semblait d'un coup, plus près, plus angoissante.

Lentement, la pointe transperça sa peau. Lentement, les premières gouttes de sang tachèrent le sol de sa salle de bain. Lentement, sa vie défilait sous ses yeux.

Lentement, il se donnait la mort.

 _Es-tu satisfait de cette vie, Levi ?_

La réponse était évidente. Mais il espérait sans doute, se réincarner un jour. Dans quelque chose qui lui scierait mieux, dans un Levi qui serait plus fort, plus courageux. Un qui se battrait, un qui s'abandonnerait pas. Ainsi avec cette image en tête, il ne put retenir ses larmes, puis ses sanglots. Une énième trace laissée sur son poignet. Un énième échec.

Il devait se préparer pour sa journée de travail, demain.

Une vie dont on avait rien à envier.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre I**

 _boom boom boom (I want you in my room)_

Il y a deux façons de commencer une histoire. L'une avec une coïncidence, l'autre avec une coïncidence explosive. La nôtre n'avait rien à envier à Michael Bay, à part peut-être, le beau blond bronzé, typique Hollywoodien.

Le soir était arrivé aussi lentement que prévu. Levi aurait prié pour finir plus tôt mais si une divinité existait, elle avait fait vœu de ne jamais l'écouter. Il s'y était habitué mais préférait tout de même espérer, comme il aurait préféré rentrer chez lui comme chaque soir. Seulement, un détour au centre commercial obligeait. Et non, ce n'était pas son libre arbitre qui l'y conduisait, plutôt un appel de ce quelqu'un lui demandant de venir le rencontrer là-bas. Ses tentatives de faire la sourde-oreille ces derniers jours n'ayant pas marché, il devait abandonner son moment de répit pour aujourd'hui.

C'est dans un dernier soupir qu'il traversa la grande porte du centre son regard se posant instinctivement sur les têtes qui rentraient et ressortaient de l'établissement. Il avait presque oublié la vie qui jonchait ces lieux, l'ambiance qui y régnait. Et si les bruits n'étaient finalement pas son fort, ils lui apportaient un semblant de calme, de satisfaction, d'une vie qui continuait son cours. Le désespoir ne l'avait qu'envahit lui.

Le dernier soupir fut finalement un avant-dernier, et alors qu'il se frayait un passage dans la foule, il réussit à trouver ce visage familier vers là où ils devaient se rencontrer.

Son ex-femme.

Voilà une réalisation qui, -quoique absurde, le stoppa quelques instants. Il ne peut alors qu'admirer ce visage, dont les souvenirs, à présent, demeuraient insaisissables.

Il l'avait aimé.

Petra était une de ces rencontres qui lui avait rappelé son vrai lui, le lui qu'il voulait devenir, le lui qu'il souhaitait chérir. Elle lui avait donné le désir le désir de protéger quelqu'un. Et dans sa descente, il avait fini par la traîner avec elle. Tout lui semblait à présent irréel. C'était un soir où l'alcool avait pris le contrôle mais ça n'en restait pas moins son erreur. Son erreur à lui seul. Alors même si le courage le quittait, il préférait l'assumer jusqu'au bout, garder de sa fierté ce qu'il pouvait et accepter ces adieux, en pleurant le fils qu'il avait trahi avant de pouvoir le serrer.

Finalement, elle se tourna vers lui et même s'il pensait savoir ce qui allait être dit d'avance, le sourire qu'elle lui adressa, à ce moment, le déstabilisa. Levi perdit toutes ses notions et il ne put que fixer ce semblant de chagrin, de déception et d'espoir qui ressortait entre le tout. Il l'avait réellement aimé.

Boom.

Voilà un bruit bien comique quand on l'écrit la première fois.

Boom.

Voilà un son qui nous paralyse quand on l'entend en vrai, cette fois.

Combien de chances y avait-il qu'à ce moment précis, cet instant-là, ce point infiniment petit dans la map de l'univers, de l'existence, de l'histoire de l'humanité, une bombe explose ? Dans un centre commercial ? A quelques mètres de lui.

A quelques mètres.

Sous le choc, on ferme les yeux. Et c'est ce que Levi fit. Il sentait les débris se projeter à côté de lui, l'effleurer, le toucher. Le souffle de l'explosion, quant à lui, le propulsait en arrière, alors que ses jambes tentaient de ne pas céder. Le choc ne dura pas longtemps. Une réalisation encore plus soudaine lui vint à l'esprit. Il eut peur.

Levi rouvrit les yeux. Levi jeta un regard circulaire. Levi chercha ce point précis dans l'espace. Levi ne le trouva pas.

Ignorant presque tout du danger, ne sachant pas si c'était une âme de suicidaire qui prenait le dessus ou un amour qu'il voulait nier, mais il s'en approcha. Plus près. Désespérément. La fumée était toujours présente et si l'explosion avait plongé tout l'espace autour de lui dans un silence, les cris ne tardèrent pas à arriver. L'adrénaline, sans doute. Oui, c'était sûrement ça. L'adrénaline. Il cherchait. Il cherchait. Il cherchait.

Peut-être que sur son chemin, ses yeux avaient bien réussi à voir une figure familière, mais peut-être que dans son état, il préférait passer à côté et le nier. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Ses pas le traînaient de plus en plus vers le centre de l'explosion. Et il avait la nausée. Et il avait le vertige. Et il sentait ses jambes le lâchaient. Mais il avançait.

Parce que cette vie ne valait pas la peine d'être vécu, de toute façon.

 **» HEY. VOUS FAITES QUOI AU JUSTE.**

Parce que personne ne méritait ce genre de vie.

 **» Hey, hey, hey. C'est dangereux. Arrêtez. ARRÊTEZ.**

Pourquoi devait-il obéir? Pourquoi y avait-il encore cette voix dans sa tête ? Cette voix qui l'empêchait de toute faire. Cette voix qui ... Qui le tenait par les épaules.

 **» Sérieusement, réveillez-vous. C'est pas le moment de somnambuler. C'est encore dangereux par là-bas.**

Il ne le connaissait pas. Enfin, il ne semblait pas le connaître. Ou alors peut-être que ses yeux lui jouaient un mauvais tour. Peut-être qu'il était son meilleur ami depuis toujours, son pote d'enfance, son copain de longue date ... Comme si. Il n'en avait jamais eu.

 **» Les pompiers vont bientôt arriver. Les flics, aussi. Si vous ne pensez pas être en état, vous devriez vous éloi-**

Boum.

Rectification : Toujours comique quand on l'écrit la deuxième fois.

Avant de s'en rendre compte, il était déjà à terre avec cette silhouette inconnue qui le surplombait et du sang colorait sa vue de rouge ... Du sang ? Le sien ?

 **» Pourquoi ... ?**

 **» C'est le moment de partir.**

Il voulait perdre la vie et maintenant, c'est quelqu'un qui sacrifiait presque la sienne pour le sauver, lui. C'était ridicule... Absurdement ridicule.

Tout ceci n'avait aucun sens.

Il l'entendait vaguement essayer de communiquer avec lui. Il ne pouvait se concentrer. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient encore et son regard était toujours et encore attiré par ce même endroit. Cette même trace. Cette même réalisation.

 **» On doit partir.**

 **» Impossible.**

Sa réponse était presque instinctive. Alors que l'autre semblait vouloir le traîner vers la sortie, voilà maintenant que lui le guidait vers ce lieu, trouvant dans ce poignet qu'il tenait tout le courage qui lui manquait, tout ce qu'il avait attendu.

 **» Je n'arrête pas de vous dire qu'on ne sait pas ce qui pourrait arriver, est-ce que vous pouvez vraiment risquer votre vie pour- ? ... Monsieur ? Monsieur ?**

Tout ce qu'il avait attendu, comme il l'avait attendu.

Levi ne savait pas si c'était la preuve de ses peurs qui le rendait fou ? Ou le fait que ça ne soit pas une vie mais deux, qu'il ait perdu le jour même ?

 **» Pourquoi eux ? POURQUOI EUX ? pourquoi ... eux ?**

Ce fut tellement injuste à ses yeux. Si injuste que même l'inconnu à ses côtés dut en payer le prix ? Attrapé par le col, traîné vers un massacre, Levi venait de déverser toute sa haine sur celui qui pensait avoir bien fait.

 **» POURQUOI M'AVOIR PROTÉGÉ ?**

Effectivement, pourquoi ?

Pour être un héros ? Pour être un sauveur ? Pour mourir avec honneur ?

Finalement, le plus petit tomba à terre, dénué de larmes, dénué d'émotions, comme si la fatigue avait repris le dessus. Et à cet effet, l'inconnu comprit vite la situation et d'un soupir, lui laissa reprendre ses esprits.

 **» Il reste encore des survivants. Je ne serais pas loin ... Appelez à l'aide si quelque chose ne va pas.**

Et il partit.

Seul. Encore seul. Cette position lui allait mieux. Il pouvait crier ou arrêter de prétendre. Il pouvait nier ou fuir loin d'ici. Et il pouvait lever le regard et voir cette silhouette, pourtant pas plus grande que lui, cette figure qui semblait faire la moitié de son âge, ces yeux qui trahissaient toute la peur du moment, ces sueurs froides qui courraient le long de son front, il pouvait admirer ce jeune homme qui le distançait, qui après avoir protégé son lui qui ne méritait pas la vie, cherchait une autre âme à ramener des morts. Il se sentait alors faible.

Levi se sentait faible. Levi ne pouvait se pardonner. Levi ne pouvait abandonner.

Il ne pouvait dire que cette scène lui redonna l'envie de vivre mais elle éveilla quelque chose en lui. Sans doute un instinct. Sans doute un quelque chose que lui-même ne pourrait vous dire. Que moi-même je ne pourrais formuler.

Il s'éveilla, tout simplement.

Sans jeter un regard en arrière, sans prier l'âme de celle qui avait partagé sa vie, sans trouver le courage de tout assimiler, il chercha toute de même la force de se lever.

Et il rejoint cet inconnu.

 **» Tu cherches trop près du lieu de l'explosion. On aurait plus de chance de trouver des survivants, aux alentours. Pas ici. Sans doute vers le bloc D.**

 **» Eh ... ?**

 **» Tu es sourd ou je dois me répéter deux fois pour me faire comprendre ?**

 **» Non, monsieur. Pas du tout, monsieur.**

 **» Levi suffira.**

 **» Oui, monsieur ! Monsieur Levi. Eh. Hum ... Eren. Enchanté ?**

Ni le bon moment, ni le bon lieu. Mais si on pouvait parier sur cette chance sur un million, quand on avait rien à perdre, ni rien à gagner ... tout le monde le ferait.

* * *

 _notes;_

 _Merci d'avoir lu jusque là! (Vous êtes fort. Un Levi suicidaire ne vous décourage pas.) Plus sérieusement, je suis conscient que le caractère de notre cher et tendre caporal peut paraître assez o.c pour le moment (Voir très très beaucoup) mais j'imagine que ça aura du sens au fil des chapitres. Et well, sinon._

 _Normalement, un chapitre devrait sortir tous les Lundi/Jeudi._


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre II

 _Fate is a mere consolation for losers and idiots._

 **» La police va s'en charger. On vous remercie pour votre aide.**

Il ne lui suffisait pas de plus pour qu'Eren s'éclipse. Finalement, ils avaient du faire le tour deux fois avant que la police n'arrive. Les pompiers, heureusement, furent plus rapides. Ce retard -quoique 'normal' diraient certains- avait tout de même fait hausser un sourcil aux deux jeunes gens. Mais soit. Qui étaient-ils pour juger les forces de l'ordre ? L'explosion, en soi, avait fait plus de peur que de mal. Les survivants étaient à présent entassés à l'entrée, la plupart recevant des premiers secours sur place alors que les cas plus graves étaient déjà envoyé aux urgences les plus proches. Si on devait compter les victimes ... Quatre furent bien trop malchanceux, ce jour-là. Et si les cris, les flammes et la fumée marquèrent la fin de leurs jours, on ne pouvait que prier pour qu'ils aient de meilleurs souvenirs dans l'au-delà.

L'adrénaline du moment était vite redescendu et même si Eren semblait encore avoir de l'énergie à dépenser, ce n'était pas forcément le cas de son partenaire de « sauvetage ». Ca faisait déjà une dizaine de minutes qu'il le cherchait du regard, il osait espérer que ce dernier ne l'ait pas abandonné une fois la tâche finie.

En effet, il ne l'avait pas fait.

Entre les silhouettes qui s'agitaient, les figures qui se déformaient de peur, de surprise, de choc, de chagrin, il y avait celle qu'il avait rencontré plus tôt. Levi était assis, un peu loin de tout, un peu loin du monde la tête coincée entre ses mains, comme s'il essayait de trouver dans cette position, un cocon qu'il avait déjà perdu. Eren ne pouvait lire dans ses pensées. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer. Bien qu'en étant pas très bon détective, il arriva plus au moins à deviner ce qui lui trottait dans l'esprit. La scène de plus tôt, l'avait tout de même marqué. Celle-ci plus que d'autres. Cette femme, était-ce une de ses connaissances ?

Après une longue hésitation, Eren fit le premier pas. Il s'approcha lentement de lui. Pas à pas. Il se racla la gorge essayant d'attirer son attention, en vain. Des paroles étaient nécessaires.

 **» J'aimerais bien vous offrir un café mais tous les magasins ont fermé en fait, aha.**

Il savait communiquer correctement. Je vous jure. Il n'était juste pas très bon pour rassurer quelqu'un. Et Levi ne semblait pas vouloir être rassuré tout court. Il avait certes levé la tête, ce qui en soit voulait dire qu'il ne l'ignorait pas forcément, mais dans son regard. Disons qu'il n'y avait ni de la tristesse, ni de la colère, ni de la joie ... quoique la dernière étant plutôt glauque.

Il était juste vide.

 **» Vous allez bien ?**

Mauvaise question. Mauvais timing. Eren s'en rendit compte un peu tard.

 **» Bien ? Bien ?**

Un rire. Non. Un FAUX-rire. Ce rire qui ne pouvait que vous rabaisser en vous enfonçant un poignard droit dans le cœur. Le pauvre Jaeger ne pouvait le supporter.

 **» Évite de poser des questions inutiles. Tu me fais perdre mon temps, morveux.**

Ce qui était évident, c'est que Levi ne mâchait pas forcément ses mots et Eren ne gardait son semblant de politesse que très peu de temps sa nature remportant très vite le dessus.

 **» On ne t'a pas forcément appris à respecter l'étiquette ? C'est foireux pour un vieux.**

Colérique et coléreux. Tout ne pouvait que mal se finir.

 **» Alors quoi ? Je devrais peut-être me mettre à pleurer devant un gamin ? Oh pardon. Bien sûr, j'oublie que c'est conseillé d'aller se confier au premier venu.**

 **» Si tu écoutais un peu les autres quand ils parlent, tu te rendrais compte que ce n'est PAS ce que je voulais.**

 **» Alors tu veux quoi, bon sang ? C'est bon. C'EST FINI. Tout est putain de FINI.**

Comme la vie de Petra. Comme ta vie à toi, Levi.

Malheureusement, ce n'est pas la mort qui te délivrera.

 **» Messieurs ?**

Oh tiens, un sauveur. Eren ravala ses mots en se tournant vers le policier qui venait de les interrompre.

 **» On aurait besoin de témoignages.**

Eren se tourna instinctivement vers le plus-si-inconnu pas qu'il ne savait pas ce que témoigner impliquait mais plutôt qu'il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre avec lui.

De toute façon, une nouvelle silhouette fit son apparition un peu trop imposante au goût d'Eren. Finalement, le cliché du beau blond musclé pris à Hollywood était là aussi présent.

 **» Commandant Reiner Braun. Je vais vous poser des questions. N'hésitez pas à nous prévenir si vous ne vous sentez pas bien.**

Le plus jeune fut le premier à répondre aux salutations. Levi trouvait sûrement ça 'inutile' également, aucune question n'a été posé pour le moment, en tout cas.

 **» Vous avez aidé pour la recherche, non ? C'était très brave de votre part, on vous remercie pour ça.**

Le sourire donnait finalement à cette figure imposante un côté plus chaleureux, plus rassurant. Levi attendait encore les questions.

 **» Il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de victime. C'est déjà ça.**

Eren hochait la tête. Il l'aimait bien ce policier. Il bavardait un peu beaucoup. Mais il fallait sûrement le comprendre. Il essayait de les rassurer, sans doute. Les questions ne tarderaient pas.

 **» Aucun de vous n'a été blessé, hein ? On ne dirait pas, donc ça ira !**

Ok. Et les questions ?

 **» Vous allez encore vous fixer sur les banalités ? On a pas trop le temps de partager le récit de nos vies avec vous.**

C'était vilain ça d'utiliser le 'nous'. Mais Levi s'en foutait sûrement. En tout cas, la conclusion est Il n'est pas patient. Et les deux autres le comprirent très vite. Au final, le témoignage, en soi, ne dura que très peu de temps. Aucun des deux n'avait réellement vu l'origine de l'incident.

 **» On va vous conduire à l'extérieur, pour le moment. Merci pour votre coopération.**

Bien, enfin libres.

 **» Attendez.**

Peut-être pas. Levi se tourna vers le plus jeune qui venait de s'attirer toute l'attention de la galerie. Il demanda alors, presque inaudible, comme s'il allait commettre un interdit.

 **» L'explosion. Vous pensez ... qu'elle est d'origine terroriste ?**

Silence.

Peut-être qu'au final, tout le monde voulait demander mais personne n'osait. Du moins, la question fut longuement étudié. Reiner ne savait sûrement pas non plus quoi répondre. Dans tous les cas, il essaya d'être le plus raisonnable.

Sans doute.

 **» Ne nous faisons pas de conclusions hâtives. Une fuite de gaz semble plus plausible. Nous enquêtons encore.**

Vraisemblablement. Sans doute.

Les deux protagonistes semblaient peu convaincus mais ils hochèrent tout de même la tête en s'éloignant. Il était temps de partir et de ne plus se revoir. Eren jeta un dernier regard à son partenaire de sauvetage. Ce n'était pas une rencontre qu'il aimerait voir se refaire. Un adieu passerait donc mieux qu'un au revoir. En espérant que les propos froids et sinistres de Levi dit précédemment soient les derniers.

 **» Je préfère le thé noir.**

Hein ?

 **» Au café, je veux dire.**

Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. De très étrange dans ce qui venait d'être dit. Incrédule, Eren ne pouvait que le fixer avec la bouche à moitié entrouverte avant de se reprendre.

 **» Alors hum ...**

Devait-il se poser des questions ?

 **» Allons-y.**

Non, ça va. Il avait encore le temps de faire des erreurs dans sa vie.

* * *

 _notes;_

 _Le choix de Reiner en policier m'auto-fait rire. (Btw, anecdote inutile: le thé noir est legit! Faut vérifier sur le wiki de SnK en fermant les yeux pour les spoils. 8)) Bref, à lundi, duh._


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre III

 _Let's enhance our british side with some tea._ _Would you?_

Ça faisait une bonne quinzaine de minutes qu'ils s'étaient assis face à face dans le premier café que l'un d'eux aperçut. Si l'un essayait toujours de déchiffrer pourquoi ils étaient là en ce moment, l'autre demeurait stoïque trop longtemps plongé dans ses pensées pour réaliser justement ce qui s'était passé. Honnêtement, Eren cherchait à présent une raison pour rester. Levi ne semblait pas décidé à parler. Quoique rien ne l'obligeait à partir -ce n'est pas comme si des gens l'attendaient, il n'en était pas moins que ... Oui, c'était perturbant. Rester à ne rien faire avec un inconnu en face de lui ne faisait pas partie de ses activités quotidiennes. Surtout que le dit inconnu n'était pas des plus chaleureux, ni des plus amicaux. Si on devait trouver un mot pour le dire « Froid » lui scierait que trop bien.

Eren n'avait jamais aimé l'hiver.

Ni le silence, pour le coup. Finalement, il se décida à briser la bulle où Levi s'était enfermé. Rattrapé par sa curiosité et son impatience pourquoi l'aurait-il invité à prendre du thé, si au final, ce n'était pour rien dire ? Il ne semblait pas non plus l'apprécier. -Donc très peu de chance que ça soit sa technique pour draguer. Très très peu de chance.

» Et donc pourquoi on est ici ?

Ah. Perturbé, Levi détacha finalement son regard du fond de sa tasse de thé. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Eren et sur le coup, il semblait s'être tendu. Ah oui, c'est confirmé. Le plus âgé avait réellement oublié leur présence en ces lieux. Parle d'un gens doué.

» Oh ça.

Les oreilles quasi-redressés, Eren s'était approché instinctivement, comme pour entendre mieux ce qui serait dit. Cela eut uniquement pour effet de perturber Levi qui détourna le regard d'un soupir avant de faire tomber le rideau.

» C'était pas une fuite de gaz.

Oui, bien sûr. Ça a du sens. Attends.

Quoi ?

» Je crois pas comprendre ...

» Ce n'était PAS une fuite de gaz.

Le fait qu'il répète sa même phrase en accentuant un 'pas' n'aidait pas forcément le Jaeger à comprendre plus. Non, en fait. Il ne comprenait pas du tout. Que ça soit la révélation brusque ou l'expression inchangé de son interlocuteur, il ne savait pas du tout quoi penser. La phrase jouait même à plusieurs reprises dans sa tête comme si dans la tournure, le ton, la façon dont cette dernière était prononcée, le choix des mots allaient l'avancer. Mais non. Puis, vu l'air désespéré de Levi, il n'aurait pas besoin de se répéter, lui, une seconde fois.

» Ça ne peut pas être une fuite de gaz. Le rayon de l'accident est trop grand. Le restaurant, le plus proche, était dans le département en face. Puis admettons. Une fuite de gaz assez grande pour faire autant de dégâts. Tu penses réellement qu'on est tous anosmiques pour ne pas se rendre compte plus tôt qu'un truc clochait ? C'est absurde. Du gaz c'est pas un truc que tu peux rater.

Attends. Quoi ?

» Anosmiques ... ?

» Sens de l'odorat de m-rde.

Ah certes. Ça a du sens. Du moins, quelque part. Eren essaya d'y repenser. Ils avaient bien fait le tour du centre commercial, un peu après l'incident et il n'avait rien senti, également. Toutefois, ce qui l'inquiétait le plus dans les remarques de Levi, ce n'était pas forcément de remettre en question ce qu'un policier dit, mais plutôt ce que cela pourrait impliquer. Ce que le plus âgé ajouta un peu après, ne le rassura pas plus.

» Et tu penses qu'une équipe d'experts a pu raté tout ça ?

Et bien oui ! Il faut croire. Après, c'est comme à la télé quoi. La police est pas forcément compétente. Elle arrive tout le temps 10h après le super-héros, etc et en plus, c'est connu. C'est tout le temps des vilains qui portent des costumes de gentils. Faut voir dans Batman.

Du moins.

C'est ce qu'Eren voulait croire.

Mais à être honnête, non. C'était même très peu probable. Certains vous diront que les deux étaient simplement paranos et qu'une réponse pareille était sûrement pour éviter d'attirer l'attention des médias sur un sujet plus taboo. Mais remettre en question la sécurité de tout un centre commercial, n'était pas moins une mauvaise idée. Pour le moment, tout n'avait aucun sens.

» Tu aurais pu le leur dire directement. A la police.

Levi arqua un sourcil à cette remarque. Elle lui semblait aussi ridicule que le personnage devant lui. Mais si c'était une blague, alors s'en était une bonne.

» Genre faire confiance à ces gros porcs ? Ils sont même pas foutus de prendre soin de leurs propres affaires.

Charmant. Et poétique, on ose dire ! Eren plaça un post-it dans un petit coin de sa tête : Levi n'apprécie pas particulièrement la police. Voir pas du tout.

Bien. C'était une chose dont il devait se rappeler ça et le fait qu'il semblait trouver le café bien trop amer et que le thé pour lui, était la découverte la plus importante de l'humanité. Anecdote inutile, néanmoins intéressante. Enfin ... Où on en étions-nous déjà ?

» Pourquoi moi, alors ?

Mais oui, très bonne question, Eren. Pourquoi toi, le gens avec un sens de la déduction à revoir, une personnalité qui ne plaisait pas tant au plus âgé et surtout qui se faisait traiter de morveux i peine quelques heures. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il trouvait ça très étrange. Peut-être que Levi aussi pensait la même chose. Et que maintenant, il regrettait. Et que maintenant, il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Et que maintenant, il se posait des questions existentielles, du genre si au fond très fond de son cœur, il n'éprouvait pas une attirance refoulée pour le beau brun devant lui.

» ... Parce que t'étais le seul avec qui j'ai parlé pendant l'accident ?

Pas du tout, apparemment.

» Puis tu semblais très peu convaincu, également. Alors.

Ah oui, ça aussi.

Peut-être qu'Eren devrait arrêter de sauter sur les conclusions hâtives. Enfin soit. Il était encore perturbé par cette seule et unique question. Il inspira un bon coup avant de demander, l'air interdit.

» Et donc ... Quel intérêt ils auraient de cacher la cause de l'explosion ?

Mais bon. Jusque là aucun des deux ne savait. Ils se contentèrent de prendre une gorgée de leurs boissons respectifs et de faire mine de réfléchir. C'était dur de se faire une idée sans avoir aucun contexte sur lequel se baser.

» C'est absurde.

» Sans doute.

Finalement, l'échange ne dura pas longtemps. Le silence reprit son territoire. Puis voyant qu'aucune réponse ne leur viendrait à l'esprit de toute façon, Levi fut le premier à quitter l'établissement alors qu'Eren en avait profité pour parler à la serveuse. Le plus âgé n'était pas patient et le voyant quitter les lieux, le Jaeger s'empressa de lui emboîter le pas.

Quel étrange personnage.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre IV**

 _sometimes, I wonder. Why did it have to be today ?_

 **» Tu sais, je t'aime toujours pas.**

Étrange personnage, effectivement. Dans les rues vides de la ville, -sûrement trop occupé à encercler le lieu de l'accident, il n'y avait que ces deux là. Ou presque. L'un, bien trop pressé, pour jeter un regard à son partenaire d'un jour, l'autre bien trop occupé à essayer de suivre son pas pour réellement dire un truc intelligent. C'est beau les nouvelles rencontres.

 **» Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de m'aimer.**

Le cas contraire aurait été très étrange. Pas que Levi s'imaginait très peu en Jean-Pierre cherche l'amour dans la rue, mais il n'aimait pas les prénoms français, de toute façon.

 **» Non mais ce que je veux dire. C'est que t'es grossier, vulgaire et en plus, cynique.**

Tiens, à la description parfaite, Levi acquiesça un sourire. Mais ça ne le rendait pas plus amical qu'il ne l'était maintenant. Peut-être juste plus humain. Oui, ça. Humain.

 **» Et donc ?**

 **» Je sais pas. Je me sentais obligé de te le dire.**

C'est vrai que c'était une bonne excuse pas comme si Levi pouvait le contredire. Sa connaissance du sujet était, toutefois, moindre. Il faut croire que quand on a pas peur de dire ce qui nous vient à l'esprit, on se sent très peu obligé de devoir trouver une tournure pour s'en tirer ou ne pas blesser la personne. Peut-être qu'il était vraiment vulgaire. Mince. Triste révélation.

Leur promenade (amoureuse) n'était pas plus animé que le rendez-vous au café et si aucun des deux ne brisait le silence, du côté, d'Eren, c'était plus un véritable défi que de contenir sa curiosité morbide. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres et il se les mordilla presque pour ne rien dire. Il savait la chose impolie, bien trop personnelle à demander à un inconnu, mais Levi avait-il était réellement poli avec lui pour qu'il fasse de même de son côté ? Puis ... S'ils n'allaient jamais se revoir, à quoi bon se soucier ? Un vent est moins douloureux qu'un esprit rongé par une seule envie.

 **» Tu comptes me suivre longtemps ?**

Pas cette envie là, non.

 **» Ah, à propos de ça. Je-**

 **» Parle.**

Et bien, si Levi arrêtait de le couper à chaque fois, peut-être qu'il en lancerait plus de conversations, tiens ! (spoiler : pas du tout.)

 **» Laisse-moi le temps.**

 **» Cinq, quatre, trois ...**

Ah ouais, il se faisait comédien, maintenant en plus. Quoique un peu remonté, le décompte avait eu le mérite de le redresser. C'est marrant la jeunesse, c'est presque instinctif chez eux.

 **» C'était votre femme ?**

Oh.

Cette envie là.

Alors, avant que les choses soient mal interprétées, Eren ne ressentait aucune envie vis à vis de la femme de Levi -si c'était le cas, on pourrait se poser des questions, ni une véritable envie d'en savoir plus sur l'homme en face de lui, -il était amical mais pas à ce point. Cette envie, c'était seulement la curiosité. L'envie de confirmer une déduction qui le brûlait depuis cette scène. Peut-être même la satisfaction de voir son côté détective évoluer. Malgré tout, il se voyait mal insister et le regard vacillant entre la surprise et la frustration de son vis-à-vis ne lui laissait pas non plus la chance de le faire.

Revoilà ces deux là. Maintenant debout, immobiles, en plein milieu d'une rue où la vie recommençait à battre des ailes. C'est fou comment les gens se désintéressaient si vite du malheur des autres.

 **» Si tu connais déjà la réponse, pourquoi demander ?**

Là, c'est le moment où Eren doit éviter de s'enfoncer encore plus. Allez, tout le monde, avec moi. 'Eren, ne t'enfonce pas.'

 **» Je me demandais juste pourquoi tu n'étais pas à l'hôpital avec elle.**

... Il fallait le faire en chœur, et plus fort. Voilà qu'il s'incrustait maintenant dans la vie privée d'un parfait inconnu. Est-ce que cette envie n'aurait pas évolué, par hasard ? C'était presque marrant. Du moins, Levi trouvait cela marrant. S'il osait rire en public, il serait presque en train de se rouler par terre. Mais, il n'osait pas. Fierté ou timidité, c'est à voir.

 **» Va te faire foutre.**

C'était une évidence que les deux s'entendaient bien. Eren et Levi sont fait pour s'entendre. Peut-être, même que demain, ils se réveilleront en étant les meilleurs amis du monde pour la vie aka B.F.F.

 **» Est-ce que tu te sens obligé de répondre comme ça ?**

 **» Est-ce que tu te sens obligé de me les casser à chaque fois que tu parles ?**

Eren avait beaucoup enfoncé les choses, Levi n'était pas le genre de personne à mâcher ses mots. Et vu sa colère, il était déjà bon que les choses ne viraient pas aux poings. Il y avait encore de l'espoir pour eux ! C'est déjà ça.

 **» Mais putain, tu t'entends parler ?**

Au fond de ces paroles, ces bêtises, ces insultes, vous ne le voyez pas, mais il se cache une attirance profonde, une attirance que nul ne peut comprendre.

 **» Le petit garçon vient de dire un gros mot ? Pas bien, Eren. Maman ne va pas être contente.**

Nul ne peut comprendre.

Serrant les dents, Eren se retenait vachement pour ne pas paraître violent. Le simple fait de ramener sa mère dans le sujet, l'avait fait se criper. Honnêtement, il ne voyait même plus ni l'intérêt de cette conversation, ni de la personne en face de lui. S'il voulait pleurer la mort de sa femme, il n'avait qu'à le faire. S'il voulait marcher sur son cadavre, il n'avait qu'à le faire également. S'il voulait se jeter d'un pont, il l'aiderait volontiers.

 **» Laisse tomber. Je vois même pas pourquoi j'essaie.**

Mais malgré tout ça, il ne pouvait pas souhaiter la mort de quelqu'un. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire d'aller crever. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas arrêter de penser. Et Levi ...

Levi était juste étrange. Levi était rattrapé par tout, par le malheur, par le désespoir et la seule chose qui lui permettait de ne pas se laisser tomber dans un gouffre sans fond, tout de suite, en public, c'était une dernière once de fierté, d'orgueil, de confiance. Il n'aimait pas se sentir désolé.

Il l'était.

Nul ne peut comprendre. Il était juste rare de trouver le bon jour.

Aucun intérêt à garder contact et aucune envie de se revoir à nouveau, aucun ne pourrait se rappeler exactement sur quelle note ils s'étaient quitté. Ce que les deux peuvent toutefois affirmer, c'est qu'elle n'était pas des plus mélodieuses.

. . .

une erreur précède souvent une deuxième.

 **» Tu fous quoi dans une cellule ... ?**

* * *

 _notes;_

 _Petit changement de fréquence pour la sortie des chapitres! Ca sera une fois par semaine à partir de maintenant; tous les Jeudi. Cordialement. /meurt_


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre V**

 _Maybe we are. Losers that is._

Pour qu'une histoire se fasse, il y a toujours cette part de coïncidence celle qu'on ne saurait pas expliquer. Et que certains qualifieraient comme « destin », ce qui en soit était plus simple à comprendre qu'une série de cause et conséquence dont l'événement déclencheur serait le big bang. Non, c'était beaucoup plus simple. Donc peut-être que le fait que deux inconnus qui ne s'appréciaient guère se revoient dans l'endroit le plus improbable avait cette part de destin, celle qui aurait fait chavirer des cœurs et rouler des yeux. Peut-être, si l'endroit en question n'était pas une cellule de commissariat.

 **» T'es policier ? Tu pourras m'aider alo-**

Eren n'eut pas le temps de faire monter ses espoirs que son sauveur en costard cravate le rejoint très vite à l'intérieur. Il y avait de la place, autant s'installer. Hein, Levi ?

 **» Apparemment, non.**

Non effectivement Levi, en ce moment, n'avait rien d'un détective à part la tenue. Il puait l'alcool et bien qu'un mois après leur rencontre, son syndrome de resting biatch face demeurait inchangé. Il fallait vraiment trouver un remède à ça. Les flics ne semblaient pas très apprécier les regards noirs jetés à leur égard et Eren essaya tant bien que mal de n'y voir que l'affection refoulée d'une âme souffrante.

 **» Pourquoi apparaître si c'est pour ne rien faire.**

Le Jaeger marmonna alors dans une barbe inexistante, maudissant une quelconque divinité de l'avoir fait venir lui alors que des fous alcooliques, il y en avait par centaines dans les rues. Et le pire, c'est que le vieux ne semblait pas si fou que ça. Juste qu'il puait. Beaucoup.

 **» Tu as pas répondu à la question.**

Ah une question ? Laquelle ? S'il allait bien ? Oui, Eren allait très bien. Il était d'ailleurs en train de se délecter des talents à l'harmonica de l'autre inconnu qui partageait la cellule. Un bon cliché de scénario au commissariat, voilà qui était rassurant. Franchement, il avait juste envie de se barrer. Juste que la personne qui devait se charger de le sortir justement, bah, elle prenait son temps. Et on ne l'autorisait pas à l'appeler également. Merci le monde ! Vraiment !

Mais sinon, si c'est par rapport à la très bonne raison de sa présence ici. Et bien.

 **» C'est très simple,** **jammy.**

Le visage d'Eren s'était fait plus sérieux, faisant face à Levi, le regard droit dans les yeux et sans plus faire durer le suspense, il posa la bombe. Aha. La bombe. Leur rencontre. Tout ça ... C'est marrant.

 **» On m'a trouvé dans un endroit où j'aurais pas trop dû être.**

 **» Ça nous fait un point en commun.**

Tiens, si c'était pas la première fois qu'on voyait Levi sourire. Mais un sourire qui ne soit ni moqueur, ni hautain. Un sourire, juste perturbant. Sûrement un sourire d'alcoolique. Ouais, c'est la seule explication plausible.

 **» Oh, toi aussi tu t'es infiltré dans une voiture de police ?**

Bien sûr, tout le monde l'a fait une fois dans sa vie. Non ? Bon, alors, Eren était étrange. Levi regardait Eren comme s'il était étrange. Eren comprit qu'il était étrange.

 **» T'as signé ton arrêt de mort ?**

Alors à ce propos, et bien c'est très simple aussi. Mais pour le comprendre, il faut revenir un peu en arrière.

 **» Alors, tu te souviens de quand on s'est rencontré, l'explosion, tout ça ... ?**

Évidemment qu'il se rappelait, pourquoi seraient-ils assis en train de parler autrement ? Eren avait vraiment un don pour les questions stupides. Levi se retint de faire la remarque et se contenta de hocher la tête, faisant preuve lui aussi d'une curiosité qui lui est infamilière. S'il faisait référence à ça, c'est que lui aussi était impliqué quelque part. Et ça, ça l'intriguait.

 **» Bah, je me suis reconverti en détective.**

Ça a du sens. Il a été la raison du changement de quelqu'un, Levi était fier. Attends.

Quoi ?

Étant donné que tout le monde semble avoir raté un épisode, revenons-on au début.

Un jour, un enfant naquit de l'amour de deux parents très adorables.

Bon. Peut-être pas aussi loin.

Ne semblant pas apprécier le fait qu'un mystère semblait se cacher derrière cette explosion, Eren se décida de mener sa propre enquête, assouvissant par la même occasion un rêve d'enfant. Il partit des bases que Levi lui communiqua pour traîner deux de ses amis là-dedans une bodyguard (auto-embauché) et un hacker. Ils avaient vite trouvés que quelque chose clochait. Notamment les enregistrements vidéos 'inexistants' que la police clamait. A l'aide de quelques talents en informatique, ils réussirent à mettre la main sur des courtes vidéos d'avant l'explosion. Ce qui en soit ne les avançait en rien, mais prouvait le mensonge quasi-évident de la police à cet égard. En plus de leur arrivée sur les lieux des crimes qui étaient 0.84 fois plus lente que d'habitude. Plusieurs l'avaient trouvé paranos, mais Eren voyait dans ces quelques détails quelque chose de plus profond. Quelque chose qu'il voulait prouver aux autres, ou à lui-même. Il ne saurait plus dire. Dans tous les cas, il l'effleurait presque des doigts. Il lui manquait juste une pièce du puzzle. Et cette pièce, il essaya de s'en approprier ce jour-là. Son erreur ? Foncer dans le tas.

Pensant avoir assez préparé son coup (rappelez-lui que 20 minutes ne sont pas suffisantes pour une préparation, sauf pour un milk-shake) mais surtout en se jetant, solo, sur le coup, il avait décidé de s'infiltrer dans une voiture de police, bidouiller leur radio et faire en sorte d'y avoir accès à distance. Manque de bol, mais surtout d'habilité, c'était normal qu'un policier revienne pour lui souhaiter 'bonjour' très amicalement. Il avait pu justifier ça par un 'défi' entre potes, et heureux de ses talents d'acteur, ils semblaient l'avoir cru. Maintenant, il devait juste attendre un sauveur. Un vrai cette fois. Pas un vieux qui préférait le rejoindre à l'intérieur. (ça sonnerait presque malsain.)

Bref.

 **» Et donc t'es juste con, en fait ?**

 **» Ouais, entre-autre ... enfin, non. Je suis pas con. D'où tu trouves que je suis con.**

Levi n'avait sûrement pas le droit de juger étant lui-même pas assez correct pour le faire. Mais délire d'alcool ou pulsion caché, il passa son bras autour de son épaule en tournant ses iris droit vers les siennes.

 **» T'aurais du demander au professionnel de t'aider.**

Indiquant par un mouvement de tête, presque orgueilleux, que le dit professionnel n'était autre que lui, Eren croyait très mal un trentenaire alcoolique. Quoique quelque part, ce dit trentenaire l'avait aidé à démarrer sa nouvelle carrière de détective, alors peut-être ? Pour le moment, quelque chose l'intriguait plus que la possible implication future de Levi dans ses projets.

 **» Et toi ? Tu fais quoi ici ?**

Levi resta immobile un moment, comme s'il essayait de rassembler ses dernières onces de sobriété pour former une phrase correcte.

 **» Toit. Accès interdit. Alcool. On m'a tapé.**

Elle n'était pas correcte. Cependant, elle avait le mérite d'être compréhensible. Soupirant presque de l'absurdité de la situation et encore plus de la raison donnée, c'était Eren qui se permettait de juger la personne en face de lui, qui, son bras toujours autour de son épaule, semblait leur donner une proximité qu'ils n'auraient jamais eu en temps normal.

On va dire qu'il fait froid.

Ouais, il fait très froid.

 **» Et après c'est moi l'idiot ... Tu faisais quoi sur un toit aussi.**

 **» Voler.**

* * *

 _notes;_

Bon, apparemment, j'aime bien les cliffhangers. (a) Parcontre, je profite de ce post pour vous avouer deux trucs; Un, j'ai oublié que je devais poster Jeudi. (douey) Deux, normalement, je suis en avance de deux chapitres avant de poster, sauf que là ... C'est le dernier chapitre que j'ai d'écrit, pour le moment. Donc, maybe le chapitre 6 sera posté un peu plus tard. Voilà, merci! ;w;


End file.
